


Water Like Misery

by Snarkette59



Series: Summoner Corrin [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M, Multi, My Boy Will Get All the Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Sad boi hours, Shades of Corrin/Everyone, discussions of trauma, honestly, no beta we die like Gunnthrá, romance is in the background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkette59/pseuds/Snarkette59
Summary: What if a Post-Revelations Corrin was called to Askr, Not as just another hero, but as the summoner? Multi-chapter Drabble series. The plot might sneak in from time to time.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Zero | Niles, Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Zero | Niles
Series: Summoner Corrin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080641
Kudos: 1





	Water Like Misery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely three years late with this, but still. The two relationship tags above are for the same ship, just know that. Most drabbles here will be about this size, but the ones with Fates characters will be longer cause there is an itty-bitty plot somewhere in here. Enjoy, and do let me know if you have any ideas for drabbles! I'll be trying to get out the drabbles I've already written, and I'm going in Alphabetical order + release date. Because my mild OCD is a bitch~

**“** Kiran! Would you like to take a walk with me?” The calm, steady voice rang out behind him, making Corrin turn slightly to see Abel. The green-haired man waved, beckoning the king-turned-summoner forward.

“Of course! Just a moment, Abel.” Corrin sighed, taking that moment to wonder just what his life was becoming. He was home, his husband laughing at some adorable thing Kana had done that morning, and then… He was her, in Askr. No friends, no family, no… no husband and adorable daughters to keep him sane. He walked over to Abel with a small smile. “Let’s go then. Mornings are the best times to go to markets, yes?”

Abel nodded with a soft chuckle, leading the summoner out into the not yet busy streets of Askr. “Normally yes. Est and I would get customers more around lunchtime. More people out during that time of day.”

Corrin nodded, looking around at the subdued streets. “Calm and peaceful…” He smiled. Ever since he had taken on the name of Kiran, with only the royals of Askr and Anna knowing who he really is, he’d found that he relaxed more. Sure, the expectations of being this all-powerful summoner were great indeed, but… That was all he was expected to be. Not a king, not a brother, not a mediator between two families who still rarely saw eye-to-eye. He could be himself around very few, and relax around even fewer.

Abel’s quiet laugh broke Corrin out of his thoughts. “You seem a bit lost, Kiran. Is everything alright?” He frowned, gently tugging on Corrin’s sleeve to get him to stop walking.

Corrin glanced back at him, a small, sad smile stretching his lips. “I’m okay, Abel. Just… thinking about home. About if I’ll ever actually see my little girls again.” He sighed, looking over at the man who now had a slightly concerned expression.

“Little girls? But you’re so…”

“Young? Me and my husband adopted them. War makes orphans, Abel. And if I can help some of them…” Corrin just shook his head. “It’s also strange to be in a place where no one really knows you. Sure, they know Kiran, but do they really know me? Just a thought, though.” He smiled at Abel, walking out of the alley. “Come on! We’re wasting daylight here!”

Abel smiled fondly at the young summoner, catching up with him easily. “Don’t go too fast, now! I’m not as young as I used to be.” He chuckled, leading Corrin through the markets to find some of the less-traveled shops.

  


  


And for a moment, Corrin knew everything would turn out well.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter will be Alphonse - Royalty


End file.
